


Transformation

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord's April 2019 prompt, "just right," and the word limit of 100 words.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord's April 2019 prompt, "just right," and the word limit of 100 words.

“There?”

“Yeah.” It’s an exhalation preceding the gasp once it happens. 

“Alright?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, mute from the sting, sweat breaking across his brow. Harry’s hand grips his tighter, fingers sliding between fingers.

Prisms of vermillion explode behind his squeezed-shut eyes; Harry, watching him, once they open.

“Easy.” Lips near his ear. “Hold still.” 

Draco obeys.

“Like that?” asks the woman with the needle.

Dragon replacing snake. Violin in lieu of skull. Seafoam, lion’s fang, and under it all, the absolution of the lotus, petals perpetually raining to his wrist.

Harry kissably close when Draco answers:

“It’s just right.”


End file.
